


<戀愛步驟>.(中)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】戀愛步驟 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.(中)

-  
康瑟琪也不是沒有看過婦產科的經驗，只是當她進到簾子後頭，看見那張舒適的椅子，想到待會自己要雙腿張開的躺在上面，她的臉已經不由自主的泛起紅暈。

還有一絲希望。  
康瑟琪側坐在椅子上，把五指併攏，放在自己臉前做了一個集中的手勢，冷靜、冷靜。

說不定是哪裡搞錯了，一定是哪裡搞錯了。  
我認錯人了，對，一定是我認錯人了！

「康小姐？」

康瑟琪還沉溺在自己的小宇宙裡，抬頭看到裴柱現已經走了進來，還有她白色長袍中間那件淺藍色襯衫。

該死，是那件一年前自己和她初見面時一模一樣的襯衫。  
都當到醫生了你沒有別件衣服穿嗎。

阿，不對，說不定是流行款嘛，在街上也看到過啊。

「康小姐。」

裴柱現看康瑟琪雙眼發直的盯著地板一點反應也沒有，走近她面前揮了揮手。

「啊？」

然而距離一拉近，康瑟琪就已經知道自己絕對不可能認錯人了，更何況那人的下一句話就讓康瑟琪原本已經泛紅的臉直接燒了起來。

「康小姐，剛才不是請你把褲子脫掉嗎？」  
「還是說，你習慣我幫你脫了。」

裴柱現彎腰，讓自己的視線與康瑟琪對齊，每一個字的氣息都拂在康瑟琪的臉上。

「我…你…」  
「嗯？」裴柱現的手已經搭上了康瑟琪長褲的邊緣。  
「才不用。」康瑟琪偏過頭，並生氣的把裴柱現的手拍掉。  
「那就…」裴柱現做了一個請的手勢。

好不容易閉著眼躺上內診椅子，康瑟琪覺得自己變成了砧板上待宰的豬肉一樣無助。  
不對，砧板上待宰的豬好歹已經死了，但康瑟琪現在的心跳已經劇烈到快要從喉嚨跳出來了。

「我待會會使用鴨嘴檢查，這個是已經消毒過的。」  
「可能會有點冰冰的，而且會有點痛。」  
「嗯。」

眼前的人從自己身旁的工作檯拿出一個閃著銀光的器械，語氣十分溫柔。  
康瑟琪稍微鬆了一口氣，果然專業還是專業的，只不過是看個醫生嘛，自己真是太愛窮緊張了。

正當康瑟琪覺得心跳稍微緩和下來，裴柱現左手的食指和中指間還夾著工具，但雙手從自己的小腿開始，慢慢往大腿根部的方向撫摸上來，動作還惡意的放慢了很多倍，即使隔著醫療手套，她也能感受到冰涼的指腹經過的地方都灼熱了起來。

「裴…醫生…」  
康瑟琪瞪著裴柱現，努力壓抑聲音中的顫抖。

「嗯？」  
裴柱現眼神無辜的回望康瑟琪，彷彿有問題的是自己一樣。

「裴醫生…都是這樣看診的嗎？」  
「等我一下。」

裴柱現繞過康瑟琪，康瑟琪想，也許她是要去拿什麼東西，反射性的閉起眼睛等待。  
下一秒就感覺有什麼東西輕輕搔過她的脖頸，她睜眼一看，裴柱現站在她的左側邊彎下腰，頭髮正垂在自己的眼前，胸部幾乎都要碰在自己的身上了。

康瑟琪努力的思考這是什麼情況的時候，裴柱現雙手一伸，終於拿到了康瑟琪右側工作台上的棉花棒。  
媽的，你一開始就走到我右邊去拿不就好了。  
康瑟琪想，如果待會直接在這裡心臟病發不知道裴柱現會不會直接幫自己轉去心臟科急救。

「康小姐剛才有說什麼嗎？」  
「沒事。」  
裴柱現把手放回康瑟琪的大腿根部，康瑟琪又顫抖了一下，腦袋瞬間歸於空白。

「那我要進去了。」  
裴柱現此刻就站在自己的兩腿之間，真摯的眼神說著這句話像是按下播放鍵一樣，康瑟琪的腦海不自覺的開始回放與裴柱現每一次做愛的細節。

糟糕了。

首先浮現的是裴柱現充滿侵略性欺身過來扯開自己衣服的樣子。

(康瑟琪，想點食物，想點食物阿你。)

她的手指輕柔的撫摸自己的身體，像在畫圖一樣。

(康瑟琪，我拜託你想點別的阿。)

一邊揉捏著自己柔軟的胸部還會撥弄著在那之上的挺立，然後她會吻住，用溫熱的舌頭在上頭打轉。

(康瑟琪，我求你不要再往下想了。)

這時候通常自己已經放鬆了，再來就是裴柱現充滿技巧的進入，她總是能一次就碰觸到康瑟琪體內的敏感點，那種酥麻的，被填滿的…

(康瑟琪，你已經完蛋了。)

太羞恥了，康瑟琪咬著嘴唇，感覺到自己的下腹隨著腦袋思想的奔馳早就已經開始不斷的湧出熱流卻無法阻止。

不要去什麼心臟科了，在這邊因為羞憤而直接撞牆的話能幫我直送太平間嗎。

「陰道口這裡，有一些撕裂傷的小傷口。」  
「…嗯？…阿！」  
康瑟琪因為裴柱現的聲音從回憶中被迫回神，這才突然感覺到有器械在自己體內撐開的刺痛。

「很痛嗎？」  
「嗯…有一點…」  
「會痛的話，剛才怎麼不說？」  
「我...」

把器械緩緩退出，裴柱現瞇起眼睛打量著康瑟琪。

「還是說，你剛才在想些別的事？」  
「沒...沒有...」  
「所以才這麼濕的嗎？」

Fuck，這個人到底是怎麼把這些話面不改色說出口的。  
康瑟琪氣憤的說不出話來，又偏過頭閉起雙眼，不願直視裴柱現。

感受到什麼抵在了額前，一瞬間突然有相似的記憶從腦中掠過，卻又在下一刻又變成碎片。  
裴柱現又走到了自己的身側，額頭抵上康瑟琪的，隔著口罩的鼻尖稍微與自己的磨了一下，在她耳邊輕聲低語。

「很快就好了，忍耐一下吧。」  
語氣是康瑟琪從來沒有聽過的溫柔，她有種恍惚的感覺，明明隔著口罩，她卻好像能看見她對自已微笑了一下。

-  
「像我剛才說的，只是陰道口附近有些撕裂傷，記得擦藥膏，應該很快就會好了。」  
「嗯。」  
「還有，短期內注意不能有性行為。」  
「嗯。」

隔著桌面，裴柱現坐在康瑟琪的對面，雙手正快速的打著字。  
這個人，正經起來的樣子好像真的，有些迷人呢。

「畢竟康小姐受的傷，是很激烈的性行為才會有的呢。」  
裴柱現轉過頭來對康瑟琪說，眉毛在提到「很激烈」的時候還故意的挑了一下。  
「裴醫生！」  
康瑟琪的臉又瞬間唰的翻紅，可是偏偏又想不到該說什麼回擊的話，只能低下頭盯著自己的膝蓋。

打字的聲音不久後就停了下來，裴柱現把健保卡從機器中抽了出來推向康瑟琪，然後轉頭面對著螢幕打開像是文獻的東西認真研究起來。

一直到五分鐘後，裴柱現發現康瑟琪還沒有離開，臉上的表情有些驚訝。

「你怎麼還在這裡？」

明明是要走的，也不知道為什麼，康瑟琪的心中突然浮現了一個怪異的念頭。

「裴醫生今晚是不是應該請我吃飯！」  
康瑟琪突然大叫，手因為過度用力握著健保卡而有些泛紅。

「啊！什麼？」裴柱現被康瑟琪的音量嚇了一跳，右手捂住自己的胸口。  
「我...那個...就是，這幾天很痛，然後你…算了。」  
好像勇氣全在剛剛那一刻就用完了，康瑟琪低下頭嘆了口氣。

「是想說，要我負責的意思嗎？」裴柱現用手轉著筆，用打趣的眼神看著康瑟琪。  
「類似吧。」

沉默了一陣子，康瑟琪在思考自己是不是在聽到拒絕之前，就應該趕快奪門而出。

「改天吧，我最近刀挺多的，你乖乖擦藥，等我的簡訊。」  
「嗯。」

大概是心情平復下來的緣故，康瑟琪正要起身離開的時候，突然回憶起往常看婦產科的經驗，一種受騙的心情油然而生。

「裴柱現醫師。」  
康瑟琪幾乎是咬牙切齒的唸出眼前這個人的名字。

「嗯？還有什麼事嗎？」  
「我明明記得，內診的時候中間會跟醫師隔一個簾子的不是嗎？」  
「阿…」

康瑟琪發誓即使是隔著口罩，但裴柱現此時一定是咧嘴大笑的表情，因為她的眼睛都笑彎了起來，還帶著那抹剛才看見康瑟琪時的不懷好意，並且用她此生聽過最虛假的語氣開口。

「對耶，要用簾子阿，你現在講我才想起來呢。」

-  
康瑟琪一直到走在回家路上的時候臉頰都還氣鼓鼓的。  
王八蛋，討厭鬼，你這個在酒吧把我拖去開房間的變態。

但是一想到她答應要與自己吃飯的邀約的時候，心裡又有了異樣的感覺。  
雖然又是被動的等待，但還是期待的。  
真是的，自己是什麼被虐狂嗎。

「阿抱歉－」  
一個分神，康瑟琪不小心撞到了走在前面的情侶。

「瑟琪，好巧哦！」

眼前的人回過頭，康瑟琪在想，也許水星逆行是真的存在的。  
那是張她再也熟悉不過的臉，她看了五年的臉。  
還有在她隔壁的男人，卻是一個從未見過的，小腹微凸的中年男子。

「是阿，好巧，你…結婚啦？」  
康瑟琪勉強的扯出一個微笑，卻看見面前的女人左手上的戒指。  
當時在交往三年多的時候明明也提過要結婚的，那時候她說什麼來著，覺得還不夠久，不夠穩定？  
分手到現在也不過一年，男友究竟換了幾個？

「是阿。」  
女人伸出手，戒指上頭閃耀的鑽石讓康瑟琪覺得有些刺眼。

「老實說他求婚的時候我嚇了一跳，可是因為浩鎮真的對我太好了嘛！」  
「對了，他是那個什麼企業的總經理哦。」  
「明明很忙的，可是帶我出國玩好多次。」  
「我們最近還買房子了哦。」  
「而且位置在市中心呢，比以前我們住的那裡大多了。」  
「而且他很體貼，我想買什麼都會讓我買。」

女人挽上身旁男人的手，男人一臉寵溺的笑著。

康瑟琪清楚記得他們交往過程中因為金錢而爭吵的畫面，她不會笨到聽不懂前女友話語中的每一根刺，也不會愚蠢到讀不出對方眼睛裡的挑釁。

康瑟琪覺得自己眼前逐漸失焦，她就要在那些話語中昏倒在這裡了。

倏地，垂著的手被一陣熟悉的冰冷包覆，那件淡藍色襯衫又出現在康瑟琪的視線。

「瑟琪阿，對不起剛剛才處理完醫院的事，這是？」

裴柱現突然出現在康瑟琪身旁，挽過手臂並且與她十指交扣。  
撒嬌的歪頭看著她，距離很近，康瑟琪感覺裴柱現的胸口幾乎都貼在自己身上了。

「是我，我以前的...朋友。」  
康瑟琪還沒搞清楚狀況，支支吾吾的，裴柱現的語氣甜膩到空氣中都要擠出蜜來了，若不是剛剛才見過面，康瑟琪真的會以為她是別人。

「你好，我是瑟琪的女朋友，附近那家醫院的醫師。」  
康瑟琪清楚看見自己的前女友在聽到「醫師」兩個字的時候表情立刻變得僵硬。

「餐廳的訂位時間快到了，我們走吧，瑟琪。」  
「嗯。」

裴柱現牽著康瑟琪的手，像是算準了時機一樣，在要和康瑟琪前女友擦身的時候故意回頭用手輕點她的肩膀。

「欸，那個。」  
「我還在想劈腿的人都長什麼樣子呢。」  
「原來不過就這樣而已啊。」

裴柱現輕蔑的冷笑了一聲，牽住康瑟琪轉頭就走，不再回頭。


End file.
